


Voice hoarse, under the blankets

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""Voice hoarse, under the blankets"





	

The nightmares were nothing new, they had been plaguing Maggie constantly ever since her rookie days, ever since she hadn't been able to save her first runaway, ever since she had faced the harsh reality that she wouldn't be able to save _everyone_.

So the nightmares were nothing new but having someone comfort her, having someone love her despite the horrors that wracked her body, having someone pull her closer at one, two, three am when she woke drenched in sweat with the ghost of screams echoing in her ears, well yeah that was new.

Because the first woman Maggie had woken with her cries of terror had uttered soothing words into Maggie's ear as she fell back to sleep until they became too much, too often, too _bothersome_.

Until eventually instead of offering comfort she would turn and roll away, until eventually instead of offering comfort she just stopped sleeping over, until eventually she stopped returning Maggie's calls at all.

And the second, third, forth, fifth women Maggie woke didn't fare much better.

So Maggie learnt, and Maggie adapted, and Maggie stopped waking up screaming. Instead she woke quietly, woke with silent sobs wrecking her body, woke with her mind begging to scream but her mouth, her throat, refusing. Because she didn't want to scare another woman away again, didn't want to be left with nothing but an empty bed and the horrors locked tightly inside her mind again.

But Alex _knew_.

And Alex knew because she got them too.

Because Alex had seen things Maggie had seen, and Alex had heard things Maggie had heard, and Alex had lived through things Maggie had lived through.

And when Maggie wakes with tears already streaming down her face, when Maggie wakes with her whole body trembling, when Maggie wakes with bile rising up her throat from the visions, the sounds, the smells; well Alex is there. _Alex is always there_.

And Alex will pull the covers over their heads, and Alex will trace the tear tracks running down Maggie's cheeks with her lips, and Alex will chant like a mantra -

_It's just us, under these blankets it's just us. And we're safe, we're safe, we're safe. No one can hurts us here, Mags. No one can hurt us. Go back to sleep love, go back to sleep._

And Maggie will reply, will always reply, with her voice hoarse, under their blankets -

_I love you._

Because Alex _knows_. And Alex _stays_.


End file.
